


Sinnamon Rolls

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Semi because we NEED it, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi Stress Bakes, Wait you mean MusicPrincess655 didn't write this?, naked apron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8430262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Semi is stressed out and needs to bake. The cinnamon isn't the only spice in the kitchen tonight though.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MusicPrincess655](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicPrincess655/gifts).



Eita was stressed. 

 

Satori wouldn’t shut the fuck up about his Jump manga, Boku No Hero… something, he didn’t care. Someone quit at his workplace and his boss decided that since he was so talented, all their responsibilities would suddenly become Eita’s.  And on top of it all Kenjirou was away on a business trip. Again. 

 

This was the third time in two months that Kenjirou had suddenly been called away with almost no notice whatsoever. They didn’t even give him a timeline so who knows how long he was going to be gone this time. Eita wished he would quit just so he could always be home. The job paid well though, so realistically it would be smarter to keep it, even if he missed his husband all the time.

 

Eita sighed as he walked in the door. He opted to take a shower to try to relax his muscles, and as he relaxed under the hot water he decided he needed to make some cinnamon rolls. Baking had always been a good stress reliever and the thought of filling his home with the warm scent of cinnamon made a small smile form across his face.

 

Eita got out of the shower and dried his hair. He opted to just put on an apron since he wasn’t expecting any company and there was no point in risking getting a fresh set of clothes covered in flour. He tied the apron behind his back and got to work in the kitchen. Maybe he could put a couple in the freezer for when Kenjirou came home…

 

\---

 

Kenjirou was happy.

 

He managed to keep this business trip down to a week when he was usually gone for at least two. He knew his husband wouldn’t expect him to be home this soon so he wanted to surprise him with his favorite dinner. He whistled as he walked up the stairs to their apartment, a bag with three trays of tekka maki swinging by his side. 

 

As he approached the door the sweet smell of cinnamon wafted through the air. It was probably a good thing he brought dinner home because Eita only baked when he had had a rough day. He slid the key into the lock as quietly as he could and opened the door slowly. He could hear Eita humming the tune to the new figure skating anime that Satori had told them both about. Both men liked the meaning behind the lyrics and he smiled and almost started to sing the song before he remembered he was trying to be silent.

 

He toed off his shoes and slid his feet to make as little noise as possible on his way to the kitchen. He turned the corner to look in the kitchen and swallowed thickly. Eita was naked. Bare ass  _ fucking naked _ and bent over to pull some cinnamon rolls out of the oven. Eita continued to hum and was smiling as he set the tray on a cooling rack. When he turned back around to close the oven door, Kenjirou wolf whistled at him.

 

Eita practically jumped out of his skin before he turned around to see Kenjirou staring at him, drinking in the view.

 

“GOD DAMMIT KENJI YOU SCARED ME HALF TO DEATH!” he shouted, but his face betrayed his words. Kenjirou wordlessly placed the sushi on the counter and swiftly walked up to Eita and gave him a kiss.

 

“I’m home.”

 

“I can see that,” said Eita, muffling a giggle into Kenjirou’s neck. “Why didn’t you tell me you were done? I could have picked you up at the airport.”

 

“I wanted to surprise you, but I think I ended up with the better surprise,” Kenjirou said with a smirk. He reached down and grabbed Eita’s ass, massaging both cheeks with his hands. Eita let a light moan pass his lips, then reached up to wrap his arms around Kenjirou’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

 

Kenjirou pulled Eita away from the oven to an open area of the counter near the bag of sushi.

 

“How about you sit here for me?”

 

Eita gave him a questioning look but did as he was asked. Kenjirou went over to the bag and opened it up, eliciting a light squeal from his husband. He pulled out one of the trays of sushi and grabbed a small dish to put the shoyu in. Kenjirou carefully dipped the first piece and brought it up to Eita’s lips and he eagerly ate it in one bite. Eita had been so focused on baking to relax that he had forgotten to make himself dinner, and quite frankly he was starving.

 

This continued with six more pieces, but when Kenjirou reached the final piece he dipped it then put it in between his lips. He looked up at Eita with the best smirk he could pull off with food in his mouth and leaned up to feed him the last piece with a kiss.

 

Eita giggled and kissed him back when he felt Kenjirou’s hands grab his thighs and start to rub slow circles into them. Kenjirou pressed his body closer and pulled Eita’s hips closer to the edge of the counter. Eita hummed into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Kenjirou’s shoulders. They kissed long, slow, and deep before Kenjirou pulled back and rested his forehead against Eita’s.

 

“I really missed you.”

 

“I missed you too. Part of the reason I was so stressed out was because you were gone again at such short notice. I’m really glad you’re home.”

 

Kenjirou started rubbing the inside of Eita’s thighs, bringing his hands so that his thumbs grazed the bottom of Eita’s growing erection, and rubbed his face in his neck with a groan.

 

“Is there a reason why you were wearing the naked apron while I wasn’t home?” he mumbled.

 

Eita laughed.

 

“I just got out of the shower and wanted to bake. I figured there was no reason to get clothes covered in flour if I wasn’t having company over. I was gonna put a couple of these in the freezer to save for when you got home, but you get to have them fresh instead.”

 

Kenjirou looked over at the freshly baked treats, then back to his husband with a smile.

 

“I think they need to cool off a bit more. I have an idea of what we can do while we wait though.”

 

Kenjirou reached behind Eita and grabbed a small bottle of canola oil. He looked up to meet his gaze with a glint in his eyes. Eita looked down at him but before he could even ask if Kenjirou was being serious his apron was flipped up and shoved into his mouth and Kenjirou’s mouth was on his dick. Eita’s breath hitched around the fabric and he put his hands into Kenjirou’s hair before he let out a filthy moan.

 

Kenjirou quickly opened the bottle of oil and slicked up his fingers. He pressed them lightly against Eita’s entrance, swirling around before inserting one. Eita gasped out and tightened his grip on Kenjirou’s hair. Kenjirou slowly worked him open, gradually working in a second finger and then a third. Eita let the end of the apron fall out of his mouth so he could speak. 

 

“Kenjiiiiii… That’s enough… I need-“ 

 

He was cut off by a finger pressing hard against his prostate, causing him to moan like a bitch in heat. Kenjirou lifted his head out from under the apron.

 

“What do you need Eita?”

 

His husband was a wreck. A sweating, panting mess with glazed over eyes. Eita reached up and made a grabbing motion at Kenjirou.

 

“I need you Kenji… Fill me up.”

 

He didn’t have to ask twice. Kenjirou quickly pulled Eita off the counter and spun him around. Eita bent over the counter and spread his legs open. He heard Kenjirou practically break his belt buckle with the speed he was using to remove it. Kenjirou uncapped the oil and slicked himself before using both hands to spread Eita open. He pressed his dick against his entrance and slowly rubbed one of his hands up Eita’s spine.

 

“Are you ready baby?”

 

Eita only answered with a nod. Kenjirou’s hand that was on his back suddenly flew up to grab his two-toned hair as he pushed himself in up to the hilt. Eita let out a whine as he felt the stretch. Kenjirou leaned over him and placed a kiss on the back of his neck before slowly thrusting in and out. He groaned as he felt Eita tightening around him.

 

“I’m not gonna break, Kenji. I haven’t seen you in a week, I have my limits too you know. Hurry up and  _ fuck me _ .”

 

Kenjirou growled.

 

“You don’t need to tell me twice.”

 

He brought both hands down to Eita’s hips and started thrusting into him at a brutal pace. Eita’s arms collapsed from beneath him and his head hung low while he panted and moaned out Kenjirou’s name. Kenjiro shifted his hips to go at a different angle and found Eita’s sweet spot.

 

“THERE! RIGHT THERE! KENJI  _ HARDER~ _ PLEASE!”

 

Kenjirou used all his strength to press into Eita as hard and fast as he could. His hips started to stutter as he came close to his completion and he wrapped his still oil slicked hand around to start stroking Eita’s aching dick. Eita came with a shout that was half a moan and half Kenjirou’s name and tightened around his husband. Kenjirou bit down on Eita’s shoulder as he spilled his load into him and thrusted through his orgasm. 

 

They both leaned onto the counter, panting and trying to regain their composure. Kenjirou pulled out and grabbed a paper towel to clean up his excess cum from Eita’s ass. He grabbed a couple more and placed them on the counter and lifted his husband so that he was sitting on them. He kissed Eita’s cheek and told him to wait while he grabbed some warm rags to clean him up.

 

Kenjirou returned with a couple warm rags and a towel, as well as Eita’s favorite fuzzy robe. Kenjirou carefully cleaned him up, peppering his whole body with small, soft kisses every chance he got. After he was done he helped Eita down from the counter and wrapped him up in his robe.

 

“Want to go eat the rest of your sushi on the couch and watch a movie?”

 

Eita smiled.

 

“Let me at least put the rolls in the fridge first. We gave them a little too much time to cool, now the icing won’t melt. I swear to god I won’t be able to bake these ever again without thinking about sex. Thanks.”

 

Kenjirou chuckled.

 

“How about you just bake them when you’re in the mood. We can just call them Sinnamon Rolls from now on.”

  
Eita slapped him on the shoulder and they both laughed. After they put the “sinnamon rolls” away they cuddled on the couch and finished their dinner, relishing in the afterglow.


End file.
